


Declaration

by smaragdbird



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird





	Declaration

'I love you.' Mac said in a completely serious but still soft voice. He meant it and he wanted to show that he did.

He could count the persons to whom he had said it on one hand and after Claire had died he had believed he would never say it again. But he did, now.

Their relationship had started as an friendship and even tough Mac felt attracted he had been unsure whether to act on his feelings or not. He did and he was glad he did. He was no longer unsure about his feelings or about their relationship like he had been in the beginning.

'I love you.' He repeated as he saw Sheldon's amazed expression.

'Mac...' Mac stood up and embraced Sheldon. He hadn't said it to Claire often enough and he wouldn't make the same mistake, again.

'I love your smile. I love your strange theories and the amount of trivia you know. I love how you make me feel so at ease when I'm around you. I love your grace. I love your laughter. I love the way you kiss me. I love how you feel inside me. I love that tight, red T-Shirt, you look so sexy in. I love the proudness in your eyes when I'm at the stage. I love your passion for Jennifer Lopez. I love you and I want you at my side forever.'

Mac kissed him softly.

'I love you.' Sheldon answered.


End file.
